Return For Eternity!
by Gummadoon Fanatic
Summary: COMPLETE - Sequel to "Stranger Things Have Happened". Hitomi and Kotori unintensionally return back to the other world, to find that they must once again, rescue and help out their friends, before the time's up and all their secrets are out!
1. Default Chapter

****

Part I

****

To unpuzzle a puzzle!

The sky was dark and gloomy, the waxy moon rose high in the sky, the wind howled and whipped past making the leaves of the forest rustle as the stars glowed brightly from their place in the sky as some of the stars correctly alined themselves. For a moment or two everything was dead silent, but if you were on ground you could just see the shadows of a great and old castle reappearing after hundreds of years lying in the shadows.

***

However in another timeline still far from there's, two girls were travelling in a caravan car as there parents drove through the wild, green countryside. One of the girls in the car sat at the table looking totally miserable, her face being pale, she had blue eyes and blonde hair and she didn't at all look happy, her name was Hitomi. 

Opposite Hitomi sat another girl just as miserable as she was, she had brown eyes, black short hair that reached just passed her shoulder's, and tanned skin. Her name was Kotori.

The two girls looked extremely bored and just glared and sighed at one another while their parent's and Hitomi's adopted brother Lei were singing something like 'Wild Countryside'.

The families were on a camping trip, which didn't please Hitomi or Kotori since they couldn't compete with each other in the world's best sword fighter and martial arts. 

Hitomi sighed again and began to wonder how much longer the journey was, as she looked out the window she could see the green landscape that spread out widely for miles. Hitomi then turned away from the window when they entered a forest, as she didn't want to sit there getting dizzy from counting trees.

Kotori knew now since they entered the forest that they were not far from the camping site, which their families have been blabbing on so much about. 

***

It was still dark, the castle had almost completely become visible as the purple smoke and mist surrounding it began to fade, it stood there tall and strong and could be seen from miles away if you were standing on a cliff or on a high and steep hill. 

The castle looked strange and indeed very old, the gate of the castle with a strange engravement on it began to open as several white, silver looking unicorns saddled by strange creature on their backs came running out into the dark night with only the moon giving them light. 

The unicorn rode into the forest at a fair pace with a particular unicorn leading them; the strange creature perched on its back looked to be the leader of them all and was well armed. He had golden fur, a yellow beard and black obsidian eyes. His name was Sir Plucki, leader of the Gummadoon knights, as he rode his face held an expression of deep concentration and was alert and proceeded with high caution. The rider did indeed look strange and was obviously not human but in fact a gummi bear. 

***

The caravan at last arrived at the campsite called Camp Walden, as it appeared, the two girls still looked miserable even as they entered it. They passed several coloured tents and caravans till at last they reached their spot just by the bank of a calm flowing river. The two girls immediately got up and got out of the caravan as soon as it stopped, but before there parents could even say such much as wait or stop they had disappeared into the nearby forest. 

The two girls began to laugh and run about through the trees but made sure that they didn't go to far away from the path as they enjoy the cold wind that blew in their face and danced with their hair. They no longer looked miserable and depressed but delighted now that they were in the forest and wildlands were some people would dare not set foot incase of wild animals attacking them. 

Two years had passed since Hitomi and Kotori last visited Gummadoon, which would be the equivalent of two hundreds years in Gummadoon. 

The two girls then began to sommer solt about the place from tree to tree chasing after one another till they reached a waterfall. 

They wanted to cross the waterfall to the other side but as they looked down from where they stood at the top of the waterfall they could see deadly, sharp rocks at the bottom that looked threatening to kill them if they fell. 

Hitomi began to cross despite how fast the river was flowing and swaying in different directions. She was about halfway crossing the ice, cold river which reached just passed her waist making her shiver when she slipped and fell into the water.

Kotori called after her, fearing for her friends safety as she too swayed into the river after her. 

Hitomi felt a brain freeze hit her when she went under water completely drenching herself as she swam to the surface and gasped for air.

Kotori sighed a huge relief that Hitomi was all right but found it all the more amusing to see her lose her balance and get herself completely drenched. 

Hitomi noticed this and soon joined in the jest with Kotori when she suddenly gave a huge sneeze. 

"We should go in that cave and get you warmed up, you're frozen," said Kotori pointing to a cave which Hitomi didn't notice. 

The two got out of the river and made their way to the cave, as they reached the entrance Hitomi looked uneasy at it as it looked it could swallow you up if you stepped in it. She began to take her time to look round the cave since Kotori had gone looking for some firewood, as she walked along deeper into the dark, murky cave. Whilst she was walking along Hitomi noticed strange symbols and markings of old times on the cave but decided to ignore it when Kotori came back carrying aload of sticks in her arms and lighting a fire.

***

It was almost morning; the horizon began to lighten as the rays of the sun could be seen coming over the hills from far away. There was no wind nor breeze in the air, nor were there any clouds.

The search party had returned many hours ago late at night to almost early hours in the morning as they perched on there unicorns again ready to ride out and patrol the forest for they still did not trust humans even after hundred of years. 

They rode out of the gate of Gummadoon again with the leader Sir Plucki guiding them. Behind him were two others riders, one who was tall and had dark brown fur and a strong build and black onyx eyes, his name was Sir Gumlittle. 

The other too had brown fur but lighter and had long brown hair that came just passed his shoulders to the centre of his back, his black onyx eyes were focused on the curved path before him that lead to the forest. His name was Sir Blastus.

***

The sun was begun to set in the West as the sky changed from light orange and purples to a light blue. From looking at the sky it seemed to be late afternoon to early evening, the two girls had long since left the cave after they'd warmed themselves up as they neared the campsite the sky had already gone to a dark navy blue with stars dotted all over the place. 

Hitomi was no longer drenched but still had the terrible cold and a cough as she frowned when she saw the caravan.

The two girls then entered the caravan expecting to be told off for running off when they first arrived but instead found that the whole caravan was quiet and no-one in sight. 

They guessed that everyone had gone to bed when Hitomi heard her brother Lei slightly snore. The two then quickly departed going off to their room's as they swiftly got changed into their nightclothes and climbed into bed. 

Hitomi didn't go to sleep straightway though, as she seemed to be in deep thought and greatly disturbed by something. For some strange reason she had a feeling that she knew what those symbols and markings meant on the cave wall as she tried to ignore them, but the more she ignore it the more she thought about it. Hitomi eventually fell into an uneasy sleep, still very puzzled as to what this mystery was.

***

The knights had been riding a long while now on the path till they eventually reached the end of it which lead into the forest. The path could hardly be seen in the dark forest as wild animals lurked in the shadows with only their yellow beady eyes witnessing they were there, but still the knights proceeded to go in. As they entered and went deep into the forest very slowly and steady due to the fog that stopped them from seeing up a head. For hours they rode till they came to a small clearing that had very little trees and if you looked up you could see the light blue sky with the golden sun steadily rising high in the sky signifying that morning was approaching. Still they rode and for quite sometime they did as they rode the forest path they were all too familiar with when they came upon something most unexpected or to say the least never noticed before in their travels. It was indeed a cave but no ordinary cave by the looks of it, it was old and looked to be very ancient, more ancient than themselves as dim light could be seem from within. 

The cave seemed to have gained their attention quite dramatically, as they pondered to what the light might be, they all remained perched on their unicorns and seemed to be in deep thought and concentration as it looked like the light no longer bothered them as they too noticed the strange markings glowing on the wall. 

***

The dark navy blue sky began to change, as the sky soon became a mixture of yellows, orange, and reds. The sun began to rise from the East as the rays of the sun hit the river making it sparkle and glitter, also touching the green landscape casting away the dark shadows and once again become a brilliant grassy lime colour.

The two girls were still fast asleep due to coming in late last night when they were suddenly woken up to the sound of Lei's stereo blasting out the whole caravan. Lucky for him their parents were awake so they didn't seem to mind, as it did seem to bother Hitomi and Kotori.

Hitomi groaned feeling like she could kill her brother for that sudden outburst as she stretched out and got dressed. Once she was dressed in a long pair of cream baggy trousers, a light pink tank top, a light blue jacket and a pair of black boots that reached just passed her ankle she heard a light knock at the door as she bid whoever it was to come in and saw Kotori enter.

Kotori seemed to be dressed in her typical army suit, which had long combat trousers, a black tank top, and black boots that were well polished and reached just passed her ankle, her hair neatly tied back into a ponytail. She also wore her weapons, which were hidden, a long Japanese sword named also a katana sheathed on her back, short knives were hidden in her boots, a long bow which was hidden in her walking stick as well as some of her arrows. 

Hitomi too bore weapons with her, her katana too was sheathed on her back, her long knives hidden in her boots and varies other places. She too had a bow in her walking stick but used it very little. Hitomi then flung a brown cloak around herself as to cover her armour and not scare people in the campsite. 

The two girls then left the bedroom to get breakfast, after they had there cereal Hitomi then walked out the caravan and headed straight to the forest back to the cave with Kotori close behind her. She wanted to go back to the cave to find out what those markings meant as it deeply distracted her.

Kotori just stared at Hitomi who seemed in deep thought but thought it would be wise to stay quiet as they followed the forest path to the waterfall.

Upon reaching the waterfall Hitomi sommer solted over it rather than going in the water and getting herself wet. Kotori of course followed after Hitomi pondering as to why Hitomi was so curious as to come back to this cave and soon found out why.

As Hitomi entered the cave entrance that indeed didn't look very pleasant and wouldn't advise strangers to go in, she knelt down again by the strange markings on the cave wall as she traced her fingertip across the strange symbols as if hoping to remember what they meant. 

Kotori sat by Hitomi crossed legs in an Indian style as she too sat deep in thought trying to remember, for a few moments they sat like this till Hitomi cried out quietly to herself

"What a fool I was" said Hitomi chuckling to herself.

"What?" asked Kotori wondering what Hitomi was on about.

"Don't you remember?" said Hitomi smiling.

Kotori shook her head side way signifying she didn't know.

"Think back two years ago on that school trip (pause) where did we disappear off to?" said Hitomi her smile widening.

Kotori sat there for a moment taking in the information, for a moment everything was silent when she suddenly gasped.

"Y..you mean tat…that other w…world w..we went to?" stuttered Kotori hardly believing it was true.

Hitomi nodded her head to show she was right, her eyes sparkled to know that they her friends in the other world did exist in their world and were not of the imagination. 

Their eyes then suddenly turned back to the symbols that were now slightly glowing.

***

The knights dismounted their unicorns as they walked into the cave guiding their unicorns behind them. 

They decide to check this cave out since they never saw it before or last night when they were patrolling the forest. As they walked a little way in and the cave seemed to decay and get older the further they went in, they then noticed strange markings on the wall that looked to be glowing slightly, it was in their own language but ancient. When they read the message on the wall almost instantly a white blinding light appeared not to far away from them, it was in a shape of a sphere and if you looked carefully you could see two statues beside it as if helping to form the gateway. You couldn't look into the sphere or it would blind you but if you shielded your eyes slightly you could see two figures walking towards you. 

End of Part I

Part II coming soon! 

Please read and review, and tell me what you think!!!


	2. Reunited!

**__**

Reunited!

Part II

The light continued to grow stronger making everyone blind that stared directly into it as the two figures grew closer and closer towards the knights. As they stepped out the gateway the light started to subside till it grew to a very dim light around the entrance of the gateway. 

The knights unshielded their eyes but still couldn't see the two figures that walked out the gateway as the light had now died down and everything was nearly pitch black again. 

All was quiet again except for the pitter and patter of feet indicating that someone was moving, as it sounded it looked to be the sound was moving towards them again. 

The knights gripped their weapons tightly and were on high alert, as it seemed that the two figures were no longer in front of them but moving all around them. 

They were about to launch out at the sound when suddenly the movement of someone walking around them stopped. 

The knights then seemed puzzled and very confused but didn't drop their guard as they tried to listen intensively to the sound of the footsteps again but there was none instead they heard two voices talking to each other in a low whisper.

Curious as to whom it might be they followed it as it led them to the entrance of the cave. When they reached the entrance of the cave they guessed that these must be the two figures that walked out of the gateway but still they couldn't see them so they listened unremittingly to what these two strangers had to say when one spoke

"Where do you think we are?" said one of them.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that I know this place somehow" said the other to which the knights guessed straight away to whom it was but didn't relieve themselves. 

***

Outside the entrance of the cave to which the two girls disliked very much, there stood Hitomi and Kotori, but they seemed puzzled, confused and deep in thought all at once.

Hitomi stood there, her arms folded and staring off into the forest, when she heard someone breathing not too far away from her.

"Someone's watching us," she said.

"Indeed you are correct," said Sir Plucki letting his presence known, startling both the girls as they turned to face him.

"Sir Plucki" they both said in reunion. 

Sir Plucki smiled at the two girls who looked surprised to see him as Sir Blastus and Sir Gumlittle came out to join them. 

"Oh great, why is it that whenever something strange happens, we run into you" said Kotori sarcastically.

"Just lucky I guess" replied Sir Plucki.

The conversation then soon changed to the cave and it mysterious gateway as Hitomi and Kotori described how they got there. One minute they were in a cave, next minute they were in a white, endless room with only a door that seemed miles away from them and then after that here they were standing outside the cave talking to the knights.

The knights stood there for a moment pondering about all this, their story almost seemed the same as there except that they didn't get transported from the cave to another world. 

After there conversation, Hitomi, Kotori and the knights began to head back to Gummadoon as the knights began to start up another conversation about the constant patrolling of the forest and the more recent attacks of the humans and even a wizard.

They arrived at Gummadoon; most of the gummi residents seemed surprised to see Hitomi and Kotori again but all the more were happy to see them again.

Hitomi and Kotori greeted the Councillors and a few other friends, when they had greeted everyone they then departed to there past bedchambers to get some rest.

Half a hour later or so the two then soon met outside again in the training yards, only they didn't seem to be training but fiddling with a machine to try and get it on the right track. After the machine had been kicked once or twice by Kotori the machine which was a stereo player then started playing on the right track. It was slow and smooth with a few quick beats but gradually it began to speed up and it was no longer a waltz but a music like Rock 'n' Roll. 

Hitomi and Kotori began to dance to the music as they spun around in circles and occasionally did a little jump towards one another spreading their legs out in a split form. After they did that twice and the music began to speed up with faster beats the two then picked up their swords by the stereo player. 

They then charged towards one another and just before making impact stopped as they carefully grabbed the flat of the blade, tapping it a couple of times on the palm of their hands before going forward and crossing them. Lifting it over there head they then spun away from each other letting go of the blades of there swords as Kotori then pointed her sword towards Hitomi's throat. 

Kotori went around in circles as did Hitomi with Kotori's sword still at her throat when they heard the verse 'We will, We will Rock you'. 

Hitomi quickly slashed Kotori's sword away from her throat as the two-clashed sword and began to deliver a few blows to each other. 

The music then began to sway and began to beat much faster to which Hitomi and Kotori did Sommer Solting as they began to jump about the place. Whilst they were doing this they could hear the music slowing down and coming to an end so they decided to finish it off with a single movement. 

The two girls then jumped down onto the ground and into the triangle just a few meters away apart from one another before they then waded so fast towards one another that no-one could see them move. 

As they grew closer and closer to each other their charge then began to cease to almost a graceful run swaying their hips as they went along. 

They then brushed passed one another before turning around and clashing their swords, which gave off a loud but singing tune that lasted until there was no more music heard. 

The two girls then sighed a huge relief as they sheathed their swords when they turned round they suddenly blushed to a crimson red when they noticed all the knights sat in a row on the benches and seemed to be watching them with interest. 

Whilst the two girls had been dancing and training at the same time and the music blasting away only just loud enough to be heard outside the grounds, they hadn't noticed all that time that the knights had come in.

Kotori had turned away unable to comply as she felt completely embarrassed and was turning even redder by the second. She then swiftly walked over to her stereo player to try and make it look like she didn't participate, not to mention that she was in fact trying to hide that she was blushing. 

But it was too late, the knights had seen her dance, and now found it rather amusing that she was trying to hide that she was blushing and didn't participate. Also not to mention they knew what Kotori must be feeling right now as she never really or ever did a thing like this.

Hitomi on the other hand was different, true to say she was embarrassed just as much as Kotori was but she was far from how Kotori felt right this moment as she could see the knights standing up and walking over to them, when they reached them one of them spoke

"That was wonderful," said one of the gummi knights complimenting them.

"Guess you learn something new about us everyday" said Hitomi laughing nervously and scratching the back of her head.

"Indeed," replied Sir Plucki.

That settled, the knights and the girls then went to their training, having now got free space, instead of Hitomi and Kotori dancing round the place. 

HOURS LATER

Now finishing they're training and having refreshed themselves, Hitomi and Kotori met again on the castle wall, when they were confronted again by Sir Plucki.

"Would you like to ride out with us this afternoon," asked Sir Plucki.

"Err…(thinking) nah, I think I'll call it a pass," said Hitomi.

Sir Plucki, Sir Blastus and Sir Gumlittle looked at one another after hearing her answer as they nodded and left till there was only the two girls left alone.

Once the two girls were alone Kotori looked at Hitomi and saw she was in deep thought and rather worried when she said

"What's wrong?" asked Kotori.

"I don't know, I just keep getting this feeling that something is going to happen and soon" said Hitomi with concern and worry in her voice.

"Well, let's just hope it's nothing bad" said Kotori picking up the stereo player and walking off.

End of part II

Part III coming soon! 

Please review and tell me what you think!


	3. Wild, and Crazy Plans

Wild, and crazy plans Part III 

Hitomi and Kotori had met the knights again on the castle wall, and declined the offer of riding out with them, as they watched them mount their unicorns, taking their staff, and ready to ride out.

Hitomi stared out after them as did Kotori, as the knights rode out the castle gates, she broke out into a song, thinking it had been only too long since she last sung for them, though Kotori occasionally joined in:

_(Hitomi)_

_As you go through life you'll see, there is so much that we,_

_Don't understand_

_And the only thing we know is things don't always go,_

_The way we planned_

_But you'll see everyday that we'll never turn away,_

_When it seems all your dreams come undone._

_We will stand by your side with hope until we thrive,_

_We are more than we are,_

_We are One,_

_(Both girls)_

_Hum, yun ay, Hum yun ay, We are One_

Kotori looked up at the sky, clutching her hands into fist, as she sung, her voice being like magic was strangely very much like Hitomi, though Hitomi tune was smoother.

(Kotori)

_If there's so much I must be can I still just be me,_

_The way I am,_

_Can I trust in my own heart or am I just one part,_

_Of some great plan_

_The knights turned slightly looking back at the castle surprised to hear Kotori sing, though she did not see them, as she had her eyes closed whilst sung with all her heart. _

_(Hitomi)_

_Even those who are gone are with us as we go on,_

_Your journey has only begun,_

_Tis of pain,_

_Tis of joy something nothing can destroy,_

_You'll will find where we are,_

_We are One_

_(Both girls)_

_Hum, yun ay, Hum yun ay, We are One_

(_Hitomi)_

_We are one you and I,_

_We are like the earth and sky._

_One family undersun.___

_All the wisdom to lead, all the courage that you'll need_

_You will find when we are,_

_We are One…_

The knights smiled as the two girls finished their song, they really liked to sing especially Hitomi, and Kotori they were astounded to hear her sing, thinking it was something she just would not do as they neared the forest.

Hitomi leaned against the castle wall; her arms crossed against her chest and was staring after the knights with concern and worry clearly showing in her eyes. 

Kotori on the other hand was sat on the wall and was clinging on to the side as she looked like she was about to fall off if she moved so much as an inch but still watched them go.

Hitomi was about to go seeing them about to enter the forest when she heard a loud, awful bone chilling war cry, she whipped her head round to see what it was as several more gummi came racing up beside them.         

What they saw was something most unexpected, a wizard. As they gazed at him, Hitomi and Kotori could see he looked old and wrinkly and was leaning on his staff, his long white beard dragging on the floor along with his rich blood red robe, his cool blue eyes darted at the castle with an evil smile plastered on his face. 

You could see by looking at this wizard that he had no heart, and was a cold-blooded killer, as his face held no emotions. 

From the castle wall of Gummadoon the gummi's residents shuddered as they could feel his eyes on them as he scanned them each in turn, but he didn't see Hitomi or Kotori as they had disappeared from the moment they saw him as an army began to perform around the wizard.

Before the gummi's could do anything the wizard picked up his staff as a white, silver light engulfed him, his army and the knights, next thing they knew was they'd vanished.

Hitomi and Kotori looked extremely puzzled from the window of their hiding place in the far tower when they left it in search for Councillors. 

They found two Councillors by the catapults as they confronted them hoping they could answer there question. 

Councillor Wooddale turned to look at the two girls and as if reading their minds she knew immediately what their question was as she ordered them to follow her into the Councillor's Tower where they could discuss in private. 

"Who was that wizard," asked Kotori.

"His name is unknown to us, but there has been rumour's that he lives deep within this forest where he conducts his terrible experiments whether he lives there still we don't know" said Councillor Wooddale.

"What must we do?" asked Hitomi.

"Were not sure" replied Wooddale.

"But how will we get the others back?" asked Kotori.

"We don't know (pause) if only we knew what his weakness was" said Wooddale.

Hitomi stood there obviously in deep thought as she put her chin in her hands and stared down at the floor, a moment later she then looked up and said

"Wooddale, does this wizard have his army in his lair" asked Hitomi out of curiosity.

"Almost certainly, why?" asked Wooddale

"Because if he does, he probably almost certainly going to be celebrating, isn't he" said Hitomi.

"Not necessarily" said Wooddale.

"Well, if he does, just leave them to us" said Hitomi assuring her as she left the tower with Kotori at her heels asking about a million questions at a time.

The two walked into Hitomi's room and Hitomi grabbed her bag and threw it onto the bed then walked over to the wardrobe.

"Excuse me," said Kotori slouching down onto the bed "But what if your plan doesn't work".

"Were doomed," said Hitomi.

"Oh, well that's just great, just so encouraging," said Kotori sarcastically.

"Isn't it just, but you don't mind," said Hitomi walking back to the bed and receiving a glare from Kotori as she stuffed a pile of clothes into the bag. 

Once she had finished stuffing the clothes into the bag, and taken her sword out the two then set off to the forest lair where the wizard lurked. 

The two walked out the room and crossed the grounds, down several paths before they eventually reached the gates of Gummadoon as they slipped out soundlessly and made sure that no one saw them.  As soon as they were out of sight from the castle they broke into a run and occasionally Sommer Solted about the place to try and increase their pace, as they feared what may become of their friends. 

***

Deep within the forest, as rumours said which were indeed true lurked a huge lair, the entrance was made of rock and was well crafted into a form of a dragons mouth, it razing sharp edges like teeth threatened to come pounding down on you if you dared enter as you can see a dim light, and a trail of smoke coming from within. As you listen carefully you could hear the cries of the prisons being tortured under the wizards guards, this is said where the wizard makes his home. 

But still, deep within the lair sits the wizard on his golden throne, with his golden staff and a giant size, red stone in a shape of a ruby placed firmly on the top, as he held it tightly in his hand as if afraid to let it go. 

The wizard was celebrating his victory, his men seemed to be half-drunk and very merry but he didn't care. 

The only thing he cared about was getting those secrets from those gummies, even if they were on the brink of death it didn't matter to him if they died as long as he got their secrets.

***

Hitomi and Kotori had long since arrived near the lair's entrance and feared the absolute worst that they may be too late for their friends as they could the cries of pain and torture from within the cave. 

The two had immediately got changed from the clothes that Hitomi had put in her bag; once they'd changed Kotori came out from the bushes not at all impressed and happy about the situation when she said

"I feel so stupid," she said.

"You're fine," said Hitomi.

Kotori wore a short red dress that came down to her mid-thighs, she had short sleeves, a veil to cover her face all except her eyes, and a golden belt round her waist that had shining golden bells dangling, with every movement that she made the bells would jingle. 

Hitomi too dressed similar to this except that her dress was purple and had no sleeves leaving her arms completely bare. 

The two girls had let their hair down loose as it blew freely and danced with the slight breeze that passed by, as they made their way over to entrance of the lair. 

As they neared it Kotori said

"I must be crazy in wearing this (pointing at the belt that had bells dangling round it)," she said as stepped forward and the bells jingled "See".

"Oh, well just put up with it for now, and then once we freed the others you can take it off," said Hitomi as the came in sight of the lair's entrance.  

The two easily surpassed the guards as they dared make their way deeper into the cave. 

They hadn't gone far when they could hear the sound of music and drunken speech in the air, they knew they were in for deep trouble but still they went on. As they neared the party, they sighed a huge relief when they saw other dancers dancing around and dancing on tabletops. 

Hitomi and Kotori began to quickly scan round the room before joining in with the crowd to blend in as not to get to noticed that they had just arrived from outside. 

As the two began to dance gracefully, they thought they were going to puke when they saw some dancers kissing the men to which they thought were hideous. After a moment or two of dancing the two noticed that they drew much attention due to their style of dancing which was spinning, twirling, belly dancing and back flips. 

Hitomi and Kotori were still dancing wildly but all the while were looking out to which guard had the keys to the dungeons when Hitomi spotted him she signalled so fast that nobody noticed except for Kotori.

The two began to make there way over to one of the guards they had targeted; he was tall and had a strong build, a grave face with an ugly scar across his left eye and down his cheek.  He had a long bushy beard like grizzly Adam's and long brown greasy scruffed up hair that reached his shoulder as he gazed in wonderment at these two dancers that came towards him. 

Hitomi and Kotori began to circle and dance round the guard, receiving jealous glares from all the others men but they ignored it as they focused on their task to get the keys. 

They had noticed him drink a lot but he wasn't drunk, if anything himself and the wizard were the only one's sober enough to notice if something was to go wrong. 

Hitomi slipped away from the dance as she went off into a corner and pulled out a small bag containing a drug as she grabbed a metal cup pint off the table and filled it with beer. Once it was full she then spiked the drink and poured another pint of beer for herself as she made her way over to where Kotori was dancing in front of the man, keeping him entertained. Hitomi then handed the man the beer, which he gladly accepted as she took a sip from hers while he drowned it down. She then put her pint down and joined in the performance of dancing again, as they danced they could see that the man was starting to become drowsy and very merry as they once again circled around him. 

As they did this Hitomi moved so fast and grabbed the dungeon keys and placed it with some other old keys that the other men thought they must have imagined it as the two girls then left him alone just as the song finished. 

Hitomi and Kotori quickly disappeared down the corridor, when the song finished and luckily they weren't seen as they continued to run down the corridors turning several corner, and through many doors, all the while holding their belts as to not make it jingle and give themselves away.

End of Part III

Part IV coming soon!

Please, you've just got to tell me what you think?


	4. The Great Escape

The Great Escape! Part IV 

The two girls ran down the corridors and all the way to the bottom of the lair where they guessed to be the dungeons hearing the shrilling cries of the prisoners growing louder and more painful than ever. The two now panting heavily with sweat forming on their brow due to an insignificant blast of heat in the air, guessed there was a furnace not too far away as they stopped, to regain their breath. 

Once they regained their breath and were both quiet, they then both literally jumped when they heard a moan and groan of prisoner next door. 

Hitomi signalled to Kotori to stay where she was while she checked it out as she peeked her head round the doorframe, looking in she could see there were two guards sat at a table playing cards and drinking a lot of wine and seemed to be very merry. But then something else caught her eye as she looked beyond the guards she could see several prisoners in the cell, three, which looked to be very familiar and not looking too good. 

The cell looked dirty and very dark while outside the cell to which the two guards sat was spotless and had plenty of light that you could see the light shining on the brick wall it was so well lit.

Hitomi then drew back and told Kotori of what she'd seen, as they both came up a plan to distract the guards so they could get to there friends.  

The two girls soon came up with a plan similar to the one with the other guard to which Hitomi spiked his drink as the two girls then came out the hiding places and confronted them. 

The two guards at the table looked up when they saw two girls dressed up as dancers confront them dancing gracefully along towards them. The guards immediately placed their cards down on the table and allowed the two dancers to entertain them as they came round the table and circled round them. 

The knights sat from their place in the cell, looking miserable, as they knew what this wizard wanted them for as does any other human except for Hitomi and Kotori, their secrets. 

They had seen the two dancers enter the dungeon and thought it to be unwise for them to be down here, but all the more watched them dance as they seemed to be quite skilled in their dancing even though their style was different.            

The two girls continued to perform their dance, when they finally decided to end it as the two circled behind each of the guards before hitting them straight on the back of the neck, knocking them unconscious instantly as there heads fell flat on the table.

The knights had painfully and slightly stood up but couldn't stand up properly since they had already been tortured harshly by the wizard and his guard as they saw the incident occurred and listened intensively when one of the dancers said 

"Well that was easy"

"Yeah, a little too easy" said the other dancer.

"Come on, let's free the others," said the first dancer.

After a little bit of fiddling with the keys the dancer with the red dress then finally found the right keys as she inserted into the keyhole when one of the knights which happened to be Sir Plucki said

"Who are you and why do you free us".

"Honestly, you've known us for years, and you still don't know who we are by now" said the dancer as she began to turn the key.

Sir Plucki leaned forward in confusion and very puzzled as he looked at the dancers he soon recognised them when he said in barely a whisper, as he was so speechless and looked at them disbelieving

"Kotori, Hitomi" he barely whispered as Kotori opened the door to their cell.

"Hi guys" said Kotori taking away her veil.

The knights soon wore a shocked expression on their faces when the two girls took away their veils revealing who they were.  

"Come on, let's go," said Hitomi impatiently, by the doorway.

The knights walked out of their cell and began to follow the two girls since they knew where they were going.

They followed the two girls down several corridor and corner and began to wonder whether this place was to be a maze inside the lair, but still they followed when they passed a huge room they could hear drunken speech as Hitomi and Kotori quickened there pace. They had just reached near the entrance of the lair when Hitomi turned round and said 

"You better hide here (pointing to a large caved in hole that was very well covered and passing them each a black cloak as to disguise themselves) Kotori and Me have another mission to accomplish" said Hitomi.

"And what's that" asked Kotori.

"To make the wizard powerless" said Hitomi with an evil grin.

"But how we going to do that?" asked Kotori.

"Well, I researched a little bit about the wizards (rustling can be heard as Hitomi is searching through her bag before pulling something out) and I found that in order to make a wizard with a staff powerless is to take the stone from his staff" said Hitomi.

"Cool" said Kotori as an evil smile soon spread across her face.

The Stone to which Hitomi held in her hand was gigantic red stone shining brightly like the ruby on the wizard's staff. 

"Kotori, you will exchange the stones while I distract the wizard, okay" said Hitomi to which Kotori nodded her agreement.

The two set off down the corridor back to the main room to which the celebration held as the knights stared after them. 

They had heard the two girl's plan and thought it to be crazy and outrageous, but they also knew that no matter what they did or said they couldn't stop the girls from doing what they wanted to. 

Hitomi and Kotori had just reached near the main room as they put on their veils again as to cover their faces since they took them down in the dungeons to reveal to there friends who they were. 

They could hear that the song had just finished and was beginning to start another as they entered swiftly, Hitomi making her way towards the wizard while Kotori remained dancing in the crowd awaiting for the wizard to place his staff down so she could exchange the stones. 

The wizard could see the dancer swaying gracefully towards him but he didn't care. He did however noticed that this dancer and the other in the crowd where not of his clan, as his suspicion grew he decided that he would get this dancer alone and deal with her, oh, he would make sure of it.

Hitomi confronted the wizard and continued her dancing of persuasion and seduction as she sat in his lap to which he stiffened at immediately and drew in his breath, before she got off and started dancing in front of him again. 

The wizard found this dancer to be very cunning and determined and for the first time during the celebration his face changed from a miserable bored expression to an enjoyable, lively one. He stood up and placed his staff down beside his throne as he joined Hitomi in the dance like he was a young wizard of the age of twenty again. 

The crowd of which was the wizard army, began to gape in astonishment at Hitomi and the wizard as they looked to be dancing each other off their feet.

Kotori on the other hand began to set to work on her task immediately when she saw the wizard place his staff down she reached the side of his throne and sat down, pretending to be tired and needed a rest. When she was sure nobody was looking she quickly brought out the stone and exchanged them, making sure that the staff clicked onto the fake stone before she left.

Hitomi had seen Kotori exchanged the stones over just in time when the song finished as round of applause could be heard cheering for the wizard and the dancer as they began to close in on them. Hitomi saw this as her chance to get away as she pushed her way through several of the drunken men and made a dash for the exit. 

As she ran just slightly behind Kotori she flung off her belt as she over took Kotori and told her to do the same thing.

The wizard sat down after the applause and felt slightly exhausted from the dance as he watched the two dancers leave. He put his hands on the arms of his throne as he grabbed his staff and immediately felt a change, it felt powerless. He knew instantly whom it was that had done it as he shouted order to his so very few sober men to chase after them. 

Hitomi and Kotori had just reached the knights as all of them heard the wizard's cries of orders and immediately soon after heard a thunder and beats of feet stampeding were heard coming towards them. 

They began running down the corridor with Hitomi in front as to guide them out, followed behind her was the knights and then Kotori who looked to be fiddling to get something off and cursing as she went along.

"Come on you stupid belt, come on…" said Kotori running as she tried to take her belt off as to throw the guards off track when her belts ripped, she threw it ahead of her.

Kotori gained a little bit more speed and was now just a few metres behind her friends when she looked behind she gave a yelp as she cried

"AH, run for your life, WAHHH!" said Kotori seeing the wizard guards behind him as she fell over her belt and went rolling down the steep slope. 

Kotori began roly-poly down the hill overtaking the knights and Hitomi as she never seemed to be slowing down instead speeding up as she came in sight of the entrance to which they managed to easily surpass the guards. She was still speeding fast at about 50mph and lucky for her the two guards seemed to be in deep conversation and didn't noticed her till she smacked straight into them knocking them out. She laid there on the ground extremely dizzy and sick and said 

"Owe" she said when Hitomi caught up with her and picked her up saying

"Kotori, you shouldn't be laying around, we've got work to do" she said as the knights caught them up.

They were about to run onto the forest green grass and into the wood when something in a form of a blue light appeared in front of them. They hadn't time to stop themselves running through it as it engulfed the two girls and the knights before disappearing like nothing had ever occurred there.

End of Part IV

Part V coming soon!  

Please tell me what you think?


	5. Return For Eternity

Return For Eternity! Part V The light was blinding, it's high screeching and strong wind caused the waterfall nearby to roar and splash wildly upon the rocks. The tree's began to bend back into a shape of a catapult, and was ready to fire. It's high screeching was loud enough to deafen anyone within two miles, the wind was so strong like a hurricane it could knock you off your feet and the light was so bright that it could blind you for eternity. Five figures fell out of the light one by one and landed with a thud. The light disappeared taking away it screeching, the strong wind and its brightness. 

Hitomi opened her eyes and just in time rolled over before one of the trees hit her, as she dodged several more.

The trees had form onto a catapult shape and once fired instead of standing still in mid-air, flung itself forward till it hit the ground leaving a small crater behind as it plunged itself back and forth.

The knights stood up in astonishment, unaware of the situation at first, until a tree pounded on the ground right next to them, shaking the ground, like an earthquake had just occurred.

They all stood in their places till the trees surrended, when it was over Hitomi jumped from her place in the trees and landed just before the knights.

"Where are we?" asked Sir Gumlittle.

"In our world, I think" replied Hitomi.

The group began to discuss the situation on the possibilities when Hitomi pointed out the cave and the waterfall indicating they were in their time.

After the discussion Kotori lead the way back to their campsite, the knights were already disguised as Hitomi had given them each a black cloak in the lair so they could blend in with the lair's walls.

Kotori was still walking completely oblivious that she was in fact still wearing a dress.

By the time they had reached the campsite the sky was changing from light blue mixed with orange and purples streams. It would soon be dark and the knights worried whether they would get back to Gummadoon in time before it vanished for another hundred years.

Their thoughts were soon interrupted when they heard Kotori's parents squealing and running towards them. 

The knights quickly vanished as not to be seen by Kotori's parents as they disappeared into the nearby forest.

Kotori on the other hand looked to be running away from them and it was soon revealed why. Her parents were chasing after her with a camera.

Meanwhile on top of the hill not too far away from the campsite the knights gazed down in amusement at the event of Kotori running away from her parents, when Sir Blastus spoke

"Mon ami, remember a similar event to this".

"With Hitomi" said Sir Plucki.

As they watched a plan soon began to form as they sneaked their way back towards the campsite.

"KOTORI" shouted Hitomi barely as she was laughing so hard "it's just one picture"

"I don't care, while I'm in a dress you're not taking a picture of me" she shouted as she continued to run about the campsite.

Kotori began to head back towards the forest when she neared it she saw three black figures stood there blocking her way. She shot a furious glare at them, guessing who it was when she turned round she heard a click as the three figures disappeared from sight.

"NO!" shouted Kotori, screaming out the whole forest as she put her head in her hands.

The picture was of Kotori stood there with one finger in the air and her mouth locked open as to protest.

Hitomi on the other hand was now on the ground laughing hysterically, tears streaming down her face, as she was laughing so hard when Kotori confronted not at all impressed.

"OW, please, stop, it hurts," said Hitomi clutching her stomach.

"HITOMI" said Kotori dangerously.

Hitomi immediately sat up with a straight face, but couldn't hold it for more than a few seconds when she burst out laughing again.

"Your hopeless" said Kotori, before stomping off towards the forest, barely controlling her temper.

"Kotori, wait" said Hitomi catching up with her.

"I'm not going back there, ever" said Kotori.

"But, you have to go back some point" said Sir Plucki startling the two girls as he revealed himself from the shadows.

Kotori sent him a death glare, as the other two knights came out from the shadows.

"HOW COULD YOU!" shouted Kotori.

Hitomi looked just as good as the knights trying to keep a straight face, as Kotori continued to glare at them her anger slowly cooling down.

Hitomi and the knights soon got merry again while Kotori climbed a tree, as she wanted to get a view of the place while they were here. Hitomi thought Kotori to be a monkey by the way she climbed up. 

Time seemed to fly by and Kotori was still in the trees and looked to be admiring something, which made Hitomi curious. 

The knights had now taken off their cloaks so Hitomi and Kotori could see them since the sky had gone dark and they blended in with the darkness. 

They looked to be in deep conversation when they felt an electric shock go through them.

Hitomi knew what that meant as she shouted up to Kotori who immediately came down. She walked over to the knights, who looked at her in wonder as she knelt down beside them. 

"Shock" she said to which they nodded.

"Guess this is goodbye then" said Kotori joining them.

"Since when were you so serious Kotori," said Hitomi jokingly.

"Hey" said Kotori playfully smacking Hitomi across the head.

The two then embraced the knights when they pulled away they could see that they were starting to fade and eventually starting to disappear for a second before reappearing.

Hitomi and Kotori smiled at them when the group then heard gunfire.

The knights looked at the two girls quizzingly before sensing something strange go through them. When they looked up they looked horrified as they witnessed the death of Hitomi and Kotori before completely disappearing. 

Whilst the group were saying there goodbye's some rangers had passed by, thinking that the bears were attacking the girls and had immediately acted. 

They had pulled and loaded their guns and fired it at the bears, but instead of hitting them, went straight through and hit the two girls.

***

The knights could see themselves becoming visible; as they looked round they could see they were not to far away from the wizard's lair as they could hear the wizard and his men cursing. 

They also knew this path all too well and that it was less than an hour's journey back to Gummadoon as they began to make haste back never stopping. 

The sky was dark with a few stars dotted in the sky, a loud thunder could be heard. 

The gummi residents in Gummadoon looked up when they heard it as they saw rays of lighting in the sky, but this was no ordinary lighting or thunder they could see that. 

Normally it was the colour gold but it wasn't, it was violet and white combined as one, they knew that something was not right as one of the rays of lighting violently thrashed down to the ground like a dragon, leaving a huge crater behind. As they looked up they could see a small dot in a shape of a circle in the sky that seemed to be controlling the lighting when it suddenly disappeared taking the lighting away it.

Next thing they heard was someone screaming in mid air as they came shooting down to the ground at neck breaking speed and landed in a haystack. 

The knights who were now literally standing outside the gates of Gummadoon had seen the lightning and guessed straight away to who it was that had fallen from the sky.

Hitomi and Kotori crawled out the haystack a bit jelly leg, as they stumbled everywhere as Hitomi managed to grab the wall for support, while Kotori sat on the bench. Hitomi gazed around as she noticed the shock faces of the gummi residents, particularly looking at Kotori and soon realised why, she was still wearing a dress.

The two felt very dazed and dizzy, with a bad headache when they saw the knights rushing towards them. 

"What happened," said Hitomi as the knights confronted them 

"First we were in our timeline now were back here" said Kotori interrupted Kotori.

The knights knew now that the two girls had no idea that they had died in their own timeline, as they looked at them ready to break the news.

"You've passed over," said Sir Plucki.

Hitomi expressions soon changed from concern and worry to sadness and hurt expression as she left the group.

"Eh" came Kotori's reply.

"You've crossed over" came his slow reply again.

"Eh" she replied.

It soon became apparent it was too painful to let everyone know so he leaned forward and whispered it to her

"Your dead".

"Oh" replied Kotori sadly.

Kotori soon wondered off, as the knights split up going off in different directions. 

Sir Plucki went off in the direction of Hitomi, he knew she was strong physically and mentally and although she was strong she was still a child. He soon found Hitomi on the balcony walls in a corner, curled up in a ball, head tucked into her chest as he saw a single tear roll down her cheek. It sadden him to see her in this state, as he remember a similar situation to this. 

Hitomi had been no more than ten years old of age when they found her, when she woke up she had been so petrified and hysteric that she broke out of her prison. (Which still left them puzzled as to how she broke out). After a bit of chasing they had managed to cut her off and that when she was in that state of been curled up into a ball and cried.

Sir Plucki was now on the verge where he could take it no more as walked over and confronted Hitomi, kneeling down by her side. 

Hitomi looked up at Sir Plucki when he knelt by her side, fresh tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she flung her arms round him and sobbed her heart out. 

Sir Plucki had expected that from Hitomi as he placed an arm round her to comfort her, this was a side of Hitomi he very rarely saw.

It was a long while before Hitomi crying subsided when she said

"I didn't know, nor feel it"

"It might have happened too fast" came Sir Plucki's reply.

A moment of silence was heard until Hitomi broke it

"What do you think of our world"

"It's different" he replied.

"Guess we've returned (pause) Returned for Eternity" said Hitomi smiling now as she looked up to Sir Plucki.

"You could say something like that," he replied smiling.

Hitomi smiled again before she broke the embrace and stood up wiping away her tears from her stained face with her sleeve. She turned and faced what was like the never-ending forest, and watched the moonrise giving off its silver light. She stood there admiring the view, when she turned she noticed that Kotori had joined them, she felt within herself, relieved, happy and sad all at once. 

Another smile graced her lips, when Kotori told her the words of the Councillors, that when a person dies, they returned to the place where they had their first happiest moment, apparently her was here, and strangely so, it was Kotori's too.

Embracing Sir Plucki again, she watched the moon from high in the sky, as he comfort her, but her mind was elsewhere, wondering what fate had been brought upon them, and what would now lay ahead of them.

THE END

Well that's it guys, this is the end of the series. I have enjoyed writing this fic, but don't away. If you think for one minute that I finished this fic once and for all, think again. I have created several side stories for this, and one shall be coming to you soon, very shortly!

And finally, a big thank you to all the following people who have reviewed my series.

Thundercub, Blue Masked Turtle, Unknowner01, Billygirl, Elven Eyes, Pyros4, Julianne, D*A*W*N*T*E*L*L*A*, Assassinator, Giz, and Orlisgirl2004.


End file.
